How Weird Does It Get?
by Silver Mudblood
Summary: One night Harry had affair with Draco and Draco falls pregnant. Harry later has a son with his wife, Ginny; leaving Draco to raise their son alone. Eleven years later Albus and Scorpius start Hogwarts together with no knowledge of their relationship and spark up the Malfoy/Potter rivalry. But is Malfoy the bully this time? Al/Scor friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **How Weird Does It Get?**  
Pairing: **Albus/Scorpius friendship and eventual Harry/Draco relationship.  
**Rating: **T, for language and possible mild incest in later chapters  
**Summery: **One night Harry had a drunken affair with Draco which causes Draco to fall pregnant. Harry later has another son with his wife, Ginny; leaving Draco to raise their son alone. Eleven years later Albus and Scorpius start Hogwarts together with no knowledge of their relationship and spark up the Malfoy/Potter rivalry. But is Malfoy really the bully this time?  
**Warning(s):** A mean Albus and mild language but nothing major**  
Authors Note:** I'm sorry for the long summary but I wasn't sure what to put so it ended up really long

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, :( all characters belong to J. . Also, this IS yaoi which means boy on boy. Don't like? Don't Read!  
_================================================================

**Scorpius' POV  
September 1****st**** 2017**

I am stood in King's Cross Station next to my dad looking at the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. A mix of emotions swirling in my stomach and tying it in knots  
"You ready?" My dad asks, "Remember it isn't as solid as it looks."  
I was incredibly nervous but not about walking through the 'solid' brick wall, I'd read a lot of history books (history is my favourite subject) and knew all about my families role in the Second Wizarding War. I also knew how people felt towards my family and knew why Dad didn't go out much. In answer to his question I just nodded and ran forward with my trolley, squeezing my eyes shut as I reach the wall. My dad follows close behind and I'm relieved to have him by my side again.  
I gaze around in awe at the busy train station trying to look at it all; it is a little tricky because the steam from the Hogwarts Express was thick enough to turn everything into blurry shapes. When the air clears I see a tall red haired man talking to a dark haired man with glasses, they both look oddly familiar but I haven't got a clue why. They must know Dad because the red head nods covertly in our direction and whispers something to the other male which causes him to peer over at us, nudging my dad I point discreetly in their direction. My father simply nods curtly at them before turning away,  
"Dad, who were those two men?" I ask,  
"That was Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," Dad informs me. "They were in my year at school, I told you about them remember?" I did remember so I nodded, that definitely explained why they looked so familiar because my dad had done a great job of describing them. The only thing was, from the way my dad described him I expected Mr. Potter to be more attractive, obviously he's older now but not attractive in the least. His hair appears to be unbrushed and the round glasses he is wearing look ridiculous, I look over again and see a girl looking at me with startlingly blue eyes. I look away quickly.  
Dad helps me put Aretha (my owl) onto the train before pulling me into a tight hug. It was getting hard to breathe but I didn't mind too much, we had always been close and I was going to miss him dreadfully.  
"Promise you'll write?" My dad enquires,  
"I promise dad." I reply smiling, he ruffles my hair.  
"You should get on the train before all the compartments are full." I give him a quick hug before hauling my trunk onto the rapidly filling train.

Twenty minutes later I'm sat alone in a compartment when the door opens and a girl I'd seen on the platform came in. The first thing I notice it her wild mane of bushy red hair, she has already changed into her Hogwarts robes and has a battered trunk next to her.  
"Is anyone sitting here?" she points to the seat opposite me and I shake my head. "Do you mind if I sit there then? Everywhere else is full."  
"Sure, feel free." I was glad of the company and eagerly jumped up to help her with her trunk. When we're done I sit back down with the girl opposite me. What's her name anyway?  
"I'm Rose by the way, Rose Weasley" she happily introduced herself while a feeling of dread washed over me and settled like lead in my stomach. My father had told me about the Weasleys, or more specifically Ronald Weasley. Dad and Mr. Weasley were in the same year at school and he had told me how they didn't like each other. At all!  
"My name's Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy"  
"Is your father Draco Malfoy?" She inquires, I nod wearily. "My dad and my Uncle Harry told me about him and what he was like in school, my dad seems to hate him but I don't think my uncle does anymore. Your dad saved his life you know?" This is news to me and I'm suddenly less weary and more intrigued.  
"Really? I never knew that," I say honestly. "My dad told me about when Mr. Potter saved_ his_ life but not the other way around."  
"It was when he was captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Just out of curiosity, do you live there?" I shake my head, "Anyway, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy asked your dad to make sure it was actually _the_ Harry Potter. According to my dad, Mr. Malfoy knew it was him but wouldn't say anything which gave them time to escape."  
"Huh. I wonder why he never told me, you would think he would have." It wasn't really a question but Rose nods anyway.  
"Your grandmother also lied to Voldemort and saved his life. The Malfoy aren't that bad, I don't know why loads of people hate them." Rose tells me thoughtfully,  
"Really?" I am torn between relief and disbelief. If that is _really_ what she thinks of my family then I hope we can be friends, however she is still a Weasley.  
"Oh definitely! I'm glad I met you Scorpius, I think we will be good friends." She beams at me and I can't help but smile back. "What house do you reckon you will be in anyway?"  
"I'm not sure. I will probably be in Slytherin like my dad but he says he doesn't mind so I might be in Ravenclaw" I say thoughtfully, "I haven't really thought about what house I'll be in to be honest. Which house do you want to be in?"  
"Well my whole family has been in Gryffindor and most of them want me to be in Gryffindor." Rose tells me, "however I will probably end up in Ravenclaw. Hey, we could be in the same house!" She grins again.  
"That would be awesome." I reply honestly, whatever Rose is about to say is forgotten when the compartment door opens to reveal a boy with unruly black hair and bright green eyes startlingly similar to my own. Weird, I've never met anyone with eyes the same shade green as mine except this boy I've never seen before. Definitely strange.

"There you are Rosie, I've been looking everywhere for you!" the new-comer says.  
"I've been here the whole train ride, haven't I?" Rose looks at me and I nod silently, "See, I even have an alibi. This is Scorpius by the way, Scorpius Malfoy."  
"Malfoy? What are you doing with a Malfoy?" They raven-haired boy demands point in my direction, he says my name like an insult.  
"I'm sitting with him, duh." Rose states calmly but this only seems to infuriate the boy more.  
"Why would you possibly want to do that?" he demanded, obviously getting angrier by the minute.  
"Why wouldn't I? Scorpius is my friend so I want to sit with him for the train journey," Rose was still calm, I couldn't help but smile slightly as she affirmed out friendship.  
"Friend? Don't be ridiculous Rose, he's a Malfoy!" I don't appreciate another insult to my name and speak for the first time since this boy entered the compartment  
"So what if I'm a Malfoy? Why does it matter?" The dark haired boy rounds on me and is silent for a moment before:  
"You come from a family of murderers, that's why it matters. Your fathers nothing but a filthy death-eater who should be in Azkaban!"  
"Albus Severus Potter! Don't be so mean!" Rose is completely ignored by Albus who continues to shout  
"I can't believe they let your grandfather out after only 15 years in Azkaban, I personally think he deserved the Kiss. All of your filthy family does! I'm surprised they allow freaks like you at Hogwarts, if Professor McGonagall isn't careful the whole place will be over run by cockroaches." I hadn't said another word yet and was just looking at him wide-eyed, "We all know your father's a coward," I felt tears stinging my eyes and tried to suppress the feeling; Potter continues, "but what about your mother? I bet she's a whore!" I had shown little emotion until then but I suddenly burst into tear, I just couldn't help it. I vaguely notice Rose shoving Albus out of the small compartment and shouting.  
"You bastard Albus Severus! You complete utter bastard! How dare you make Scorpius cry? GET OUT!" She screams slamming the door shut with a deafening bang.

I am quietly sobbing in my seat with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head buried in his hands. How could Potter be so cruel? He hadn't even spoken to me before he insulted me! These thoughts cause me to sob harder until I feel the seat beside me dip and feel Rose's small and gently rubbing my back. I look up and see a tissue shoved in my face, I thank her and take the tissue before drying my eyes.  
"Just ignore Albus, he's an idiot." Rose says smiling reassuringly at me, "I'm sorry about what he said to you."  
"You don't have to apologize for him, 's not your fault."  
"I know but he's my cousin and…" Rose trails off and shrugs, "I just don't understand why he was so mean, Albus has always been bigoted but never cruel."  
"Its okay, it wasn't nice what he said but its okay." I am shocked to find I mean every word, "What he said at first didn't bother me because I know I am nothing like a 'Malfoy'."  
"Then why did you start crying? There was no way you were faking!" Rose sounds indignant and I chuckle slightly shaking my head,  
"I wasn't faking, it was just the comment about my mum. You see, I…" I have never told anyone about my mum but I feel I can trust Rose, "I don't know who my mum is; I don't know anything about her either."  
"You really don't know anything? Like nothing at all?"  
"Nothing. My dad doesn't talk about her and I don't want to ask and make him upset." I am saved from further questioning when I feel the train slow, "We're here!" I eagerly jump up and tug Rose up by the wrist. We heave our trunks of the shelf and I grin at Rose before we get off the locomotive. I am giddier than I usually am with excitement! We are finally at Hogwarts!  
===============================================================

**Author Note: **This is my first fanfiction ever, what do you think? :) Please leave a review, creative criticism is appreciative but flames are not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **I know that technically Scorpius would be sorted before Albus as but for the sake of the story Albus will be sorted first. Also, _italics_ indicate thoughts.  
**Warning(s): **None for this chapter. :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, if I did the majority of the male characters would be gay._

**September 1****st**** 2017  
Scorpius' POV**

Me and Rose step off the train onto the small dark platform, I shiver slightly in the cold autumn air and pull my cloak tighter around my body. We are told to leave our trunks by the steadily growing luggage mountain so that it can be taken to the castle separately.  
"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A voice booms behind me, I make an embarrassingly un-manly squeaking noise and spin round. In front of me is the largest man I have ever seen, most of his face was hidden by a wild, bushy beard and a tangled mane of hair so that all you can see are his small dark eyes.  
"Hey Hagrid!" Rose is waving madly at the giant, I look at her curiously.  
"Hiya Rose," Hagrid replies grinning madly. He glances at me slightly before saying, "Sorry fer scarin' yeh friend there. Gave 'im quite a fright I did, unusual noise yeh made lad…" Oh dear, he heard the squeak, I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. To my dismay Rose just laughs and slings an arm round my shoulders,  
"This is Scorpius, we met on the train."  
"Scorpius huh?" he peers at me intently and to have to fight the urge to fidget. "You wouldn't happen ter be related t' Draco Malfoy would yeh?" Roses arm tightens round my shoulders and she looks at the giant as if daring him to say something more. When its obvious Rose isn't going to say anything I nod my head,  
"Erm… Yeah I am; he's my dad." To my relief the bearded man smiles,  
"Nice ter meet yeh Scorpius, any friend o' Rosie's is all right in my book. Come on, time ter head to the boats!" With that he turns and walks off down the platform still shouting for the first years.

Soon we were stood on the edge of a black lake, on the far shore stands a huge castle. Hogwarts! All of the windows were glowing, the light reflecting on the lakes surface and illuminating a group of boats.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" there is a mad scramble and soon all of the boats are full, Hagrid is sat in one by himself near the front. Me and Rose climb ungracefully into the only free boat that is empty except for a thickset boy. I almost fall flat on my face as the boy introduces himself as Alex Nott.  
"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy and this is R-" I am cut off by Alex's gasp.  
"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy's yer dad right?" This again? I nod and sigh tiredly, "My dad never said Mr. Malfoy had a kid! My dad and yours went to school together and my dad talks about him loads." I was so relieved to find someone who didn't react badly to my name that I leaned over and hugged Alex. To my surprise he just hugged me back and didn't attempt to drown me in the lake, I pull back and blush slightly.  
"Sorry about that." Alex just shrugs it of and turns to Rose,  
"I don't think I gave Scor a chance to tell me who you are." He smiles at Rose and runs his hands through his sandy coloured hair.  
"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose stated calmly while smiling at Alex.  
"Ooooh, a Weasley!" He jokes and laughs good-naturedly; Rose doesn't seem to be offended as Alex is grinning like a mad-man. "My dad told me the Weasleys are… Oh what was it? Oh yeah, 'blood-traitor scum', he said something similar about your dad Scor. I think he is full of it personally, but he won't have any of it, he still thinks this is the 90's, he hasn't realised yet that it doesn't matter who your parents are. He's completely delusional!" Rose has had a smile on her face through al of Alex's rant; unfortunately I am not as laid-back as she is… I squeal and throw my arms round Alex hugging him, again he just hugs me back and chuckles. Hagrid's booming voice makes us all look ahead of us. We are at Hogwarts!

We are lead to a huge set of double doors, outside which stands a tall man with dark hair and stubble, dressed in dark red robes. The man introduces himself as Professor Longbottom, "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses, during your seven years here your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house-mates, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in the house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, while you are here your triumphs will earn you house points; any rule breaking and you will lose points." I notice on the last sentence Professor Longbottom glances over at Rose, I wonder why. "At the end of the year the house will be awarded the house cup. Once you have been sorted into your house you will join the rest of your house at your house table and make the minimum amount of fuss." With that the professor turns round and pushes the double doors open to reveal a grand hall. I got in line and between Rose and a girl with shocking red hair which changed to turquoise when we entered the hall. I was awestruck until Rose tells me to look at the ceiling. Or lack thereof. The 'ceiling' is a velvety black reflection of the night sky; dotted with stars, thousands of candles float above our heads to light the hall.  
"It's enchanted to look like that, you know?" I didn't. "The ceiling is actually there, I read about it in _Hogwarts: a History_." Rose says this as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, I can't help but chuckle.  
"Do you know how they pick our houses? My dad wouldn't tell me because he wanted it to be a surprise." I pout slightly at the thought but quickly stop myself, by now we are stood at the front of the hall by the steps to the teachers table.  
"My brother said they made you do a test but I don't believe him." The blue-haired girl from before said to us turning around, "I'm Melanie Zabini by the way, nice to meet you!" She smiles bright and looks at us expectantly; it's Alex that speaks first. "Hey Mel! This is Rosie Weasley and Scor Malfoy, we met at the boats; they're friends of mine."  
"Rosie?!" Rose asks just as Mel shouts:  
"Don't call me Mel!" Alex just laughs before gesturing to me,  
"Scor doesn't seem to mind his nickname." In all honesty I hadn't given it much thought although everyone except my dad had always called me my full name: Scorpius. I shrug and grin.  
"Fine, you three can call me Mel."  
"Same goes for me." Just now the professor that lead us in places a stool with a grubby old hat on it in front of us.  
"When your name is called you will come and sit on the stool, I will then place the hat on your head. Antello, Damien!" The boy that walks to the stool is tall for his age with short, sun-bleached hair; his startling blue eyes stand out in stark contrast to his tanned skin.

The entire hall was silent before the hat yells "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the right explodes into applause; this happens every time someone is sorted and I stop listening and chat to Rose, Mel and Alex until I hear a name that demands my attention.  
"Potter, Albus!" Professor Longbottom calls, potter attempts to strut up to the stool but stumbles slightly on the steps. Rose smirks and I cough to hide a snigger, earning me a glare from potter. The brunette sits on the stool and the professor places the dirty hat on his head after a few silent minutes pass before the hat shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!" I release the breath I hadn't realised I was holding, I am determined not to be in the same house as Potter. Slytherin it is then, Grandpa Malfoy will be pleased.

It isn't long before my own name is called and I step forward and sit nervously on the stool. Professor Longbottom drops the hat on my head and it slips over my eyes, the Sorting Hat is silent for a moment before a small voice speaks into my ear.  
"Interesting, very interesting. Rather intelligent I see, plenty of courage and talent too; kind and loyal but a thirst to prove yourself… Now where to put you?"  
_Please Slytherin. Please Slytherin…_  
"Slytherin, eh? Not like your father then are you?"  
_What? My dad was in Slytherin. _As I think this the hat screams: "SLYTHERIN!" and Professor Longbottom whisks the hat from my head. I stand before walking to the cheering table second from the left. Alexander is sorted into Slytherin shortly after I am and sits opposite me next to the skinny red-head who introduced himself as Corey Whitehouse, the Slytherin Prefect.  
"Two potions essays say she'll be in Hufflepuff!" Alex nod to a chubby red-faced girl with long straw coloured hair,  
"One herbology essay say she will be a Gryffindork." Alex and the blond girl next to me burst out laughing at the insult my dad had taught me. It turns out that the red-faced girl was indeed sorted into Hufflepuff, much to Alex's obvious delight.

Me and Alex continue to make bets until it is only Rose, Melanie and a boy with messy brown hair and glasses who's cloths seemed to hang of him  
"Weasley, Rose!"  
"I bet you four charms essays Rose will be in Ravenclaw!" I have lost most of the bets but this one I was confident about.  
"No way, everyone knows all of the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor. Four transfiguration essays say Rosie'll be the same." I smirked at Alex when Rose is sorted into Ravenclaw and sits behind him at her house table. The small, messy haired by was also sorted into Ravenclaw and that just left Mel.  
"What do you think? Personally I haven't a clue where Mel will be put," Alex seems to think about his for a moment while the metamorphmagus places the overly large hat on her head.  
"Well Mel's father, Blaise Zabini, was in Slytherin with both our parents so she might be with us. However her mum is an American woman so she could be in any of the other houses, basically I honestly haven't the foggiest idea either."  
"How do you know all this?" I am honestly surprised and intrigued by the amount Alex seems to know about his father's ex-classmates. Alex shrugs,  
"I listen to my dad when he talks about his school life," He smirks at me slightly, "I also have a habit of eavesdropping when his friends come round." I just shake my head and smile when the Sorting Hat shouts  
"GRYFFINDOR!" So Melanie Zabini is a lion, I did not see that coming.


End file.
